


The Way He Watched Her

by MuseValentine



Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Exotic Dancer, F/M, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mild Voyeurism, Teasing, Watching, gentleman's club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: She's seen the way he watched her, and she's decided she wanted to get up close.Charlastor Week Day 2 - Human
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651018
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	The Way He Watched Her

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the amazing Vivziepop. I merely live and breathe the show and the Charlastor ship.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @MuseVlt

He was here again tonight.

That familiar man with brown hair and glasses that was always dressed in a smart suit.

Tonight would be the same as any other night. He would order the same drink – gin and tonic on the rocks, not like she remembered it on purpose – and heading to the same lone armchair that was somewhere not too close or too far from one of the stages. He would sit alone, refusing the company of any of the girls that approached him, giving no mind to crestfallen faces or looking smug in brutally rejecting the bolder ones that tried to get handsy with him. He would enjoy his drink in quiet sips along with puffs of a cigarette, a peaceful enigma against the discordance of wolf whistles and boisterous hollering of the other patrons.

And tonight would be the same as any other night, as his eyes would want to be on nothing else but her.

She overheard the other girls working in the Pentagram Club that he’s apparently famous. A radio host, whose voice so smooth and so manly had all of them wanting to drop their panties for him. She knew his name had been uttered on one of the few times she eavesdropped, but it had become lost in memory. But whatever it was, apparently he was a real mystery. He may be famous, but not much about him was known. Nothing like his personal details, what his like or dislikes were, or if he was single or attached.

But Hell, even if it was the latter, a few of the girls had proclaimed that they wouldn’t mind being his bit on the side, even for a moment.

She was not one of them. She wasn’t here for scandals or a quick nookie that was only good for one night and be forgotten come morning light. It would all be a waste of time since there was no way she wanted to stick around here for long – the only reason she chose to do it was because it paid good money to put aside for her savings so that it will all go into that dream of a ‘rehabilitation hotel’ that she’d been working towards for so long. She didn’t study for all those years to get her major in social services and minor in hospitality management to just end up as an ‘entertainer’.

But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t even have her bit of fun, and the only fun she had around this place was him.

Call it strange because she didn’t know who he was, but she truly enjoyed the way he watched her. During her dances, she couldn’t help but throw a few discrete glances to him, wanting to make sure that he was seeing her. When she was on stage, it almost felt that she was not dancing for a crowd of bawdy and unruly creatures, but for the poised and elegant gentleman in the seat, wanting him to watch in the glory of how she moved her body in ways that were swayed by him and his intent.

That look etched into her skin for the many nights that stretched on to weeks, and she had only so much restraint to bear with the way his eyes seemed to drink in her image. As there was something about her calling to him, there was something about him that drew her in, and she knew that she no longer wanted to watch him from afar.

Tonight was not her night to dance. Instead, she was roaming the floors to approach patrons and entice them to spend a bit more than the drinks they would already have in hand. But her goal tonight was not on any simple Tom, Dick or Harry, but on that one man.

She was feeling bold, dressed for the occasion. More than a few times she had seen him dressed in red, and she assumed that it was his colour of choice. So, she picked her attire for the night to be a bodysuit of red sheer lace that did not expose her privates too obscenely but yet left little to the imagination. Dressed to impress, she’ll say.

He wasn’t difficult to find. He was in his usual seat, as always. But he seemed to be on edge, as though impatient, his eyes looking anywhere but the stage that she was absent from.

Sucking in a deep breath, she walked in the strides of her heels to him, and she did not have to make any indication of her appearance, for he seemed to have realised that he was not alone when he promptly turned to look at her.

The act of confidence that she’d been putting up began to crack when she was met with the familiar intensity of his gaze.

“Hi…”

His eyes had looked almost bored, probably because he had thought it was just another random girl coming to bother him for his company. But when he had a proper look at who it was in the dim lighting of the establishment, she saw how his eyes widened behind his glasses in the slightest when he realised it was her.

“Well, hello.”

So, what the girls had said was true. His voice _did_ have that panty-dropping effect.

With what composure she had left, she gestured to his sitting form. “Can I keep you company tonight?” she asked sweetly, a small smile that was shy playing on her lips.

The man eyed her through his glasses for a few seconds, his face stoic as though considering the offer, and for a moment she thought he was probably going to turn her down like the others she had witnessed him doing to before. But then, he too began to smile, a grin so handsome that it made her breathless.

“Well, that would be an honour.”

When she started out, she was drilled in the procedures of handling patrons, especially those sitting in the armchairs. With a trained finesse at his invitation, she moved to sit on one of his thighs. From the look on his face, he certainly did not anticipate that, but there wasn’t any sign of displeasure. In fact, he seemed quite pleased, much to her relief and a little bit of delight.

Seeing his pack of cigarettes on the table, she pointed to it. “May I?” she asked politely, and when he gave her the go-ahead, she took a stick out gingerly between her fingers and reached for the lighter nearby. He hadn’t expected that she would be giving it to him, but he accepted nonetheless, taking the offered cigarette between his lips, watching through his glasses with that same intense gaze as she clicked his lighter to life and lit the end.

A sharp inhale and he exhaled the smooth plume of smoke graciously away from her face, before removing the stick from his lips.

“I was wondering where you were,” he suddenly remarked casually, taking a sip of his drink.

She tilted her head at him curiously.

“I was almost considering leaving for the night if you hadn’t shown up.”

“Were you waiting for me?” Her voice let out more curiosity than the collectedness she had intended, but he seemed to take no notice of this as he smirked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Of course. You’re the only reason I come here.”

When one sat down with a patron, one was supposed to be ready to engage in a conversation with them, whatever it may be. It was like meeting a new friend, or so she’d been told. But clearly, right off the bat, this conversation was going into a direction she had least expected, and she was coming up with nothing. 

“What’s your name, darling?” he suddenly asked.

“Goldilocks,” she answered, feeling silly when she said it. Like all the other girls in this place, she wasn’t keen on revealing anything personal about her, wanting to keep the privacy of her identity outside the club. So, like the others, she had taken a nickname. ‘Goldilocks’ had been something of an inside joke about her here, considering her long tresses of blonde hair that was akin to the fairytale.

She felt even sillier about the name when he started laughing. “Come now. I know that it isn’t really it.”

But she sure wasn’t telling, and she didn’t really much want this change in topic.

“You said I was the reason that you come here,” she pressed, voice firmer as she intended to take control of this conversation. “Is that why you’ve been watching me?”

His brow raised at her sudden directness, but instead of being put off by it, it seemed to have amused him even more. “So, you’ve noticed,” he remarked casually, taking another drag of his cigarette. “Did I make myself that obvious, ‘Goldilocks’?”

The cheeky smile of hers was more than enough of an answer, and he laughed heartily.

“Guess I’m caught in the act. Well, if you must know, it wasn’t intentional. Came here about a month back for a stag party I didn’t really want to go to. I wasn’t one to take a liking to these bawdy joints.”

Another drag of his cigarette with the exhale of smoke, and he looked at her again. This time, there was a gleam in his eyes.

“But you were dancing that night, and something about you just caught my eye.”

Charlie was silent as she listened to him, only watching him as he went through the notions of casually finishing his cigarette and his drink. But as casual as they may seem, she was entranced with the way he moved with such finesse, hypnotising so much so that she pressed the topic once more.

“What was it about me?”

“Do you really want to know?”

There was a pause, and Charlie was almost feeling the jitters s she questioned herself if she really wanted to know. But burning curiosity overwhelmed her more than hesitation, and when she nodded meekly, his smile turned wider, chuckling as he leaned in so close that she could inhale the delightfully intoxicating hints of alcohol and nicotine as his warm breath fanned her face.

“You standing there, looking so innocent like the pretty dame you are. You were like a sweet little lamb trapped in a den of hungry wolves. Yet, when you move, there’s an ardour about you. So graceful. So charming. So fearless. It was like watching the flame of a candle dance with a light breeze, flickering but not anywhere close to dying out. It was absolutely mesmerising.”

He licked his lips, gazing her with now lust-blown eyes that were hungry at the sight of her. “Needless to say; watching you, that’s a thirst even a nice cold gin-and-tonic couldn’t quench.”

He started to move his hands around her, and just so suddenly his hands came to slip around her waist. She gasped as he pulled her close, hands reaching up to grab at his broad shoulders as her front was now pressing to his chest. This close, she could feel the way his body was starting to feel hot through his suit, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol, the heat of the moment, or because of her.

He more than appreciated this new closeness, fingers trailing to feel whatever expanse of skin he could touch, murmuring to her, “And don’t think I didn’t realise the way you were watching me too.”

Charlie said absolutely nothing, too taken by whatever he said to be able to come up with a response as she continued gazing at him, her eyes trailing from his to his glasses to his hair and finally to his lips. She felt her throat become dry with the disquietude of the emotions that were running through her mind.

But while she was still, she was more than aware of the sudden heat that was pooling from deep within her core, burning up fast that it almost seemed to threaten to melt, and she was sure that the lust that filled her eyes mirrored his as she gazed almost hungrily at his lips.

She suddenly felt a cool hand come to rest on the nape of her neck, and on cue her heart started pumping so vicariously, sending blood rushing through her veins quickly that it was making her flush.

“Why, darling. You seemed to be heating up.”

And it sure as hell wasn’t helping that he suddenly leaned into her, putting his lips by her ear as he asked in a whisper, “Might I take you outside to cool off?”

She definitely did not ‘cool off’ when they both went outside the club.

Somehow or rather, they had ended up in the back-alley, her fingers woven through his brown hair and his placed firmly on her waist, clinging onto each other as their lips moved against each other hungrily, as though each craving for the essence of the other. There was no time for breathing but what’s breathing when all they wanted was just to kiss each other pressed against a cool brick wall with no care in the world?

But after a long while of their impromptu hot rendezvous, he finally pulled back, giving her the space to take a much-needed breath. But the onslaught of his lips did not stop as it trailed down her jaw, to her neck and down to her collarbone, and she swore she forgot how exactly to breathe when all she could focus on was on him.

“Your name,” she heard him murmur through breathless pants onto her skin, where pressed a fluttering of kisses that sent waves of shiver through her. “Tell me your name, darling.”

She knew that she shouldn’t. Both for morals’ sake and for the fact that it would probably be a waste if this moment in the night became nothing more than a memory when dawn broke and they would be back to the daily grind of their daytime lives. She’d be damned to think that she would divulge such an important piece of information about herself to someone she barely even knew.

But with the insistence of his lips on her skin, she thought to herself, _Just damn it all._

With what strength she could grab hold of herself, she gripped his shoulders and pushed him back just the slightest bit so that she could see his face, as flushed as hers as he drew in several heavy breaths.

She wanted to look him in the eye as she gave her answer.

”Charlotte… but you can call me Charlie.”

He stilled then, taking the time to look at her to see the genuinity of the truth she had told him, as though still wrapping his head around that uttering of her name. Soon, his lips stretched into a breathless smile, and she swore that once again she forgot how to breathe.

“Alastor.”

Alastor. The name rolled on her tongue like sweet honey and cream. Her mind in its hazy state only took in the form of him, like his very being was the definition of that beautiful name.

He leaned in closer until his forehead was touching hers, and as she watched in aroused anticipation, she saw the way his smile stretched into a grin that held an intent with a deeper meaning, his eyes turning dark with the intensity that seemed tenfold that she was more than used to seeing him.

“Charlie… Don’t you dare think that after now, I’ll ever be letting you out of my sights...”

**Author's Note:**

> Charlastor Week Day 2!
> 
> I've been so taken by tallslimbabydoll's Charlastor fanarts! Her pin-up Charlie is ABSOLUTELY gorgeous and her Alastor is such a suave yet goofy-in-love dork that can't get enough of her! Lately, they've been getting a lot of hate mail on their Tumblr about their versions of Charlastor, and it's really saddening to see them getting unreasonable hate when they're not doing anything to hurt anybody and are just trying to enjoy creating their works. I'm not sure how they're faring now but I really hope that they know they have all the support from all of us who absolutely adore them and we'll back them up no matter what. If you'd like to check them out, search for tallslimbabydoll on Tumblr or on Twitter @Slim_Babydoll !
> 
> They've recently done a whole collection of Charlastor in a strip-club setting, and as much as it was tempting to have Smiling Man as my submission for Day 2 (XD), I was so inspired by their works that I had the absolute itch to write human Charlastor in a strip-club with sexy Charlie and suave-af Alastor. I must say, I'm pretty impressed! This is probably my favourite one-shot by far!
> 
> I hope it would be for you guys too! I'm so glad that some of you are really looking forward to the rest of my submissions for Charlastor Week, and I hope that you will enjoy! Thank you so much for taking the time reading this silly little thing, and do feel free to drop in some kudos and comments that I know I will truly love and appreciate!


End file.
